Torchwood Hell
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Ianto, Owen, Tosh and sometimes Jack. Sequel zu A rift in time and coffee“; Torchwood Hell bekämpft Aliens im Jenseits, doch manchmal benötigen sie Hilfe aus de Diesseits. Jack/Ianto, sehr leichte Anflüge von Tosh/Owen
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood Hell – Ianto, Owen, Tosh and sometimes Jack**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „A rift in time and coffee"; Torchwood Hell bekämpft Aliens im Jenseits, doch manchmal benötigen sie Hilfe aus de Diesseits. Jack/Ianto, sehr leichte Anflüge von Tosh/Owen_

_Die Charaktere gehören RT; wobei, gehören Charaktere noch dem Autoren, nachdem er sie getötet hat? Die Advokatin des Teufels und ihre natürliche Umgebung entstammen dem „Wahrhaft teuflisch"-Universum._

_Wie schon der Titel, der von einer Marx-Brothers-Biographie inspiriert wurde, vermuten läßt, keine ganz ernsthafte Story..._

1. Kapitel

„Das", sagte Ianto Jones, während er die schleimig-grünen Reste des gerade vor seinen Augen explodierten Wesens aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen versuchte, „ist widerlich."

„Das… Ding ist einfach explodiert", meinte Toshiko Sato. „Ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht einmal berührt, nur versucht, es zu scannen."

„Hattest du schon Ergebnisse?" Dr. Owen Harper blickte Tosh über die Schulter. „Vielleicht sind die Überreste ja toxisch."

„Oh, toll, ich finde, das ist die passende Gelegenheit, das zu erwähnen", beschwerte sich Ianto. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, habe ich diese potentiell toxischen Überreste im Gesicht."

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, sind wir bereits tot. Einige von uns nicht zum ersten Mal", gab Owen zurück.

Ein ganz normaler Tag bei Torchwood Hell, dachte Ianto trocken, vielleicht ein wenig ekliger als die meisten, aber nicht außergewöhnlich. Seit er vor wenigen Monaten nach einem langen, glücklichen Leben, das auf seinen ersten Tod gefolgt war, in die Hölle zurückgekehrt war, und seine neue Aufgabe erhalten hatte, geschah es regelmäßig, daß sie sich mit unbekannten Wesen auseinander setzten mußten. Er mußte zugeben, daß sie üblicherweise nicht einfach explodierten, sondern eher verwirrt waren, verängstigt oder auch verärgert und aggressiv. Es war schon für Menschen nicht ganz einfach, sich auf einmal in der Hölle wiederzufinden, aber für ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt mußte das noch viel schlimmer sein. Diese Wesen brauchten jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte. Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet gewesen als Personen, die sich schon zu Lebzeiten um das gekümmert hatten, was der Rift ausgespuckt hatte?

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Reste zur Untersuchung ins Hub bringen, um zu sehen, ob man es wieder zusammensetzen kann", meinte Ianto schließlich und fügte hinzu: „Nur ein Vorschlag." Es hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten noch nicht geklärt, wer eigentlich das Team leitete. Früher, als sie noch am Leben gewesen waren, hatten sie Jacks Führung akzeptiert. In dessen Abwesenheit hatten sie, wenn auch manchmal widerwillig, die Anweisungen von Gwen Cooper befolgt, doch jetzt fehlte ein Anführer. Zumindest Ianto und Tosh begannen viele Sätze mit „Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte…", während Owen entsprechende Sätze mit „…falls jemand auf mich hören würde." beendete.

„Wir sollen das wieder zusammenbauen?" beschwerte sich Owen jetzt. „Ich hasse Puzzle."

„Ich finde puzzeln spannend", widersprach Tosh. „Allerdings denke ich da mehr so an kleine Pappteile als an schleimige Alienüberreste."

Ianto seufzte leise. Immerhin führte die unklare Hierarchie nicht dazu, daß sich die anderen daran erinnerten, daß er vor fast sieben Jahrzehnten bei Torchwood Cardiff mit Kaffeekochen und Aufräumen angefangen hatte. Reinigungstätigkeiten nach einem Einsatz erledigten sie nun gemeinsam, nur das Kaffeekochen überließen sie weiterhin ihm, aber dagegen war auch nichts einzuwenden. Er wollte schließlich auch nicht mit Owens medizinischen Kenntnissen oder Toshs technischem Wissen konkurrieren.

Resignierend zog Ianto einen roten Plastiksack aus der Tasche und ein Paar ebenso farbener Handschuhe an. Owen und Tosh taten es ihm nach. Nach und nach sammelten sie die Einzelteile des explodierten Wesens ein. Schließlich versuchte Tosh ohne großen Erfolg, die Überreste, die noch auf Iantos Anzug klebten, zur entfernen.

„Ich denke, ich werde eine Dusche nehmen, und den Anzug reinigen lassen", sagte Ianto, nachdem er sich Toshs fruchtlose Bemühungen eine Weile angesehen hatte. Im nächsten Moment piepste das kleine Gerät an seinem Gürtel. „Vielleicht mache ich das auch erst später", fügte er gepreßt hinzu.

„Das Ding hat noch nie gepiepst", stellte Owen fest.

„Ich weiß." Ianto schaltete das Geräusch ab. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Ihr könnt ja schon mal versuchen, unseren Freund zusammenzusetzen, ich komme dann nach." Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er den Raum schon verlassen, bevor er das letzte Wort aussprach.

Obwohl Ianto den Weg seit über sechsundsechzig Jahren nicht zurückgelegt hatte, wußte er ganz genau, wohin ihn seine Schritte führen mußten. Es war fast ein Automatismus, daß seine Füße ihren Weg wie von selbst fanden.

Ianto betrat den Raum mit den roten Wänden und dem tiefen roten Teppich, indem er soviel Zeit verbracht hatte; er fühlte sich unsicher, was ihn erwartete, beinahe wie damals, als er nach seinem eigenen – ersten – Tod zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war. Was würde er diesmal erleben? Die Situation war anders – hoffentlich zumindest – als damals, sie hatten ausreichend Zeit gehabt, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Es war, wie es damals gewesen war, die Beleuchtung flackerte heftig, und dann lag vor Ianto auf dem Teppich Captain Jack Harkness in seiner ganzen umwerfenden Erscheinung, abgesehen vielleicht davon, daß kein anzügliches Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte, was aber auch im Augenblick des Sterbens ein bißchen zuviel verlangt gewesen wäre.

Ianto kniete sich neben den Körper, bettete dessen Kopf in seinen Schoß und strich Jack eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Mit einem Zucken erwachte Jack und schnappte instinktiv nach Luft. „Ianto", flüsterte er mit großer Erleichterung in der Stimme, „ich hatte Angst, ich würde dich hier nicht sehen."

„Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwo anders hinzugehen", antwortete Ianto mit einem Lächeln und küßte Jack auf die Stirn.

„Ich habe befürchtet, sie würden dir nicht erlauben, hier zu sein." Jack richtete sich auf.

„Ich weiß, wie ich meinen Boß überzeugen kann."

Jack schenkte ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln.

„Kaffee", beeilte sich Ianto zu sagen, bevor Jack einmal wieder das Falsche annahm. „Für eine Tasse meines Kaffees tut sie so gut wie alles. Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ach, du weißt, wie das ist, wenn man mit dem Doctor reist. Welten retten, davonrennen, gelegentlich getötet werden. Aber ich finde auch, daß der Doctor hätte erwähnen können, daß es in der Kultur der Eriatnarg gleichbedeutend ist mit der Frage ‚Darf ich mit Ihrer Frau schlafen?', wenn man sich selbst vorstellt. Bevor ich mich beschweren konnte, hatte ich das Messer schon im Bauch."

„Autsch", machte Ianto und mußte sich eingestehen, erleichtert zu sein. Jack hatte seinen Tod nicht bewußt herbeigeführt, es war vielmehr eine Art kulturelles Mißverständnis gewesen. „Immerhin verstehe ich jetzt, warum der Doctor dich immer gewarnt hat, dich zu enthusiastisch vorzustellen."

„Ich vermisse dich", sagte Jack unvermittelt und griff nach Iantos Hand.

„Ich vermisse dich auch." Ianto drückte die Hand.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so grün im Gesicht?" fragte Jack nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie sich nur angesehen hatten.

„Oh, das…" Ianto hatte fast vergessen, daß er nicht gerade in präsentablem Zustand war. „Ein Alien; er ist explodiert, einfach so, als Tosh ihn scannte."

„Das muß ein Cayerfuoc gewesen sein, die reagieren so, weil…" Jack unterbrach sich selbst. „Moment, sagtest du gerade ‚Tosh'?"

„Entschuldige, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Seit ich… wieder hier bin, gibt es eine neue Aufgabe für mich zusammen mit Tosh und Owen und Suzie, wobei die hauptsächlich mit Alien-Gegenständen befaßt ist, während wir mehr mit den Aliens zu tun haben."

„Ihr seid wieder zusammen? Das Team, bevor Gwen kam?"

„Außer dir natürlich."

„Und was tut ihr?"

„Wir überprüfen die Aliens, die in die Hölle kommen, kümmern uns um sie, sorgen dafür, daß sie keine Gefahr für andere sind," Ianto fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare und stellte fest, daß er dies aufgrund des schleimigen Gefühls lieber unterlassen sollte, „und manchmal lassen wir sie versehentlich explodieren."

Jack mußte lachen. Es war kein Lachen von der Art, das es vollkommen unbeschwert gewesen wäre. Er beneidete Ianto ein wenig, das alte Torchwood-Leben fortsetzen zu können. Er war gerne mit dem Doctor unterwegs, und er wußte auch, daß er nicht beides haben konnte, aber das änderte nichts an dem Gefühl des Neides, das er empfand. „Färbst du eigentlich?"

Ianto blickte auf die Hand, mit der er sich durch das Haar gefahren hatte. „Nicht mehr offenbar. Warum?"

„Dann besteht ja kein Grund, der mich daran hindert, dich zu küssen." Jack beugte sich vor, und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie trennten sich erst voneinander, als Jacks Körper sich langsam auflöste, um ins Leben zurückzukehren.

XXX

„Ist das ein Bein oder ein Arm?" fragte Tosh und hielt etwas Längliches in die Höhe.

„Weder noch", antwortete Owen mit einem leicht schmutzigen Grinsen.

„Wie, weder noch?" Toshs Stimme klang verständnislos.

„Es hat das weder zum Laufen, noch zum Greifen benutzt, sondern für eine ganz andere Tätigkeit." Owens Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Du meinst, das ist sein…?" Tosh brachte es nicht über sich, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ja", erwiderte Owen bloß.

„Was bin ich doch froh, daß ich Handschuhe trage." Es war unmöglich, den angewiderten Ton zu überhören, der davon begleitet wurde, daß Tosh die Überreste mit deutlich spitzeren Fingern als zuvor anfaßte.

Ianto betrachtete die Szene etwas abwesend von der Hightech-Kaffeemaschine aus italienischer Produktion aus, wo er gerade den Nachmittagskaffee brühte. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich geduscht, die grüne Farbe hatte sich mit einem Haarshampoo der Marke mit dem passenden Namen „Kakao-Explosion" entfernen lassen, den Anzug gewechselt und seine Emotionen sortiert. Es war ein Gefühl des Verlustes gewesen, als sich Jack in seinen Armen aufgelöst hatte, doch im Großen und Ganzen überwog das Gefühl der Erleichterung, daß es ihm gut ging, daß er sein Leben fortsetzte und nicht absichtlich den Tod suchte.

„Wem muß ich denn hier Reichtum, Macht, Schönheit, das Wissen des Universums und Schokolade bis ans Lebensende versprechen, um einen Kaffee zu bekommen?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür aus.

Alles starrten in Richtung der Tür, in deren Rahmen die Person stand, die formal ihre Vorgesetzte war, auch wenn sie in den vergangenen Monaten sich niemals ins Hell-Hub hinunterbegeben hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie schon fast geglaubt, von der Obrigkeit vergessen und sich selbst überlassen worden zu sein; durchaus kein unangenehmer Gedanke.

„Schwarz, stark, ohne Zucker, nicht wahr?" Ianto hatte immerhin vor vielen Jahren einige Zeit investiert, um einen geradezu bestechenden Kaffee zu bereiten.

„Sie erinnern sich, ich bin gerührt." Die Advokatin des Teufels nahm die Tasse entgegen und schien sich sehr beherrschen zu müssen, nicht zu gierig den ersten Schluck herunterzustürzen. „Ah, das habe ich gebraucht." Sie warf einen Blick zu Owens Autopsietisch hinüber. „Ich habe gehört, wir haben jetzt selbst explodierende Aliens hier."

„Ich habe ihn wirklich nur gescannt", erklärte Tosh nervös.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld." Owen legte demonstrativ den Arm um Toshs Schultern.

Die Advokatin verdrehte die Augen. „Hat das irgend jemand behauptet?" Sie räusperte sich. „Ich hatte eigentlich nur versucht, es als zivilisierte Einleitung zu benutzen, um Ihnen zu sagen, warum ich hier bin. Ich hatte geplant zu erklären, daß die Aliens, die hier bei uns landen, immer bizarrer werden, um dann zu meinem Anliegen zu kommen, aber jetzt spare ich mir all das und komme zum Wesentlichen. Wir haben ein Problem."

„Ein Problem?" Ianto reichte Owen und Tosh ihre gefüllten Kaffeebecher und nahm dann seinen eigenen vom Tisch. „Was für ein Problem?"

„Wir haben einen Eindringling." Das Ganze schien der Advokatin ausgesprochen peinlich zu sein.

„Etwas ist in die Hölle eingedrungen?" fragte Owen ungläubig. „Freiwillig? Ich meine, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin ja durchaus nicht gezwungenermaßen hier, aber daß man sofort freiwillig hierherkommt…"

„Es ist in die Arche Noah 2.0, wie Mr. Jones es zu nennen pflegt, geraten und von dort zu uns."

„Wie ist es auch der Arche herausgekommen?" wunderte sich Ianto. „Ich erinnere mich an eine dicke Stahltür mit Zahlenschloß."

„Was auch immer dieses Wesen ist, es ist ein Gestaltwandler."

„Doch kein Nostrovit, oder?" Tosh verzog das Gesicht; sie war wenig begeistert davon, daran erinnert zu werden, daß sie vor vielen Jahren zusammen mit einem Kerl mit zu vorwitzigen Fingern in einem Kokon festgesteckt und darauf gewartet hatte, gefressen zu werden.

„Nein, kein Nostrovit, soweit sind wir schon", erklärte die Advokatin. „Als ich Gestaltwandler sagte, habe ich mit etwas unklar ausgedrückt. Das Ding verschmilzt quasi mit der Umgebung, vergleichbar einem Chamäleon, kann aber auch die Gastalt anderer Wesen annehmen. Und offenbar auf diese Weise ist es aus der Blaupause entkommen, als jemand die Tür öffnete."

„Es ist also frei, mehr oder weniger unsichtbar und kann fremde Gestalten annehmen", rekapitulierte Ianto sarkastisch. „Und wo ist jetzt das Problem?"

„Abgesehen davon, daß es so verdammt schwer zu sehen und daher zu fangen ist, hat es auch noch die unangenehme Angewohnheit, alle siebenundzwanzigeinhalb Stunden hungrig zu werden. Ihm ist offenbar egal, ob seine Beute tot oder lebendig ist, Hauptsache, es kann den Kopf abreißen und das Gehirn fressen."

„Und wenn die Beute bereits tot war?" Owen schauderte.

„Tja, dann lebt sie als eine Art hirnloser Zombie weiter. Wir haben bereits vier Opfer", die Advokatin unterbrach sich, „vielleicht auch nur drei, der Vierte war schon immer sehr schwer von Begriff."

„Das ist nicht schön." Ianto bemühte sich vergeblich, sich nicht zu plastisch vorzustellen, was die Advokatin gerade berichtet hatte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Sehen Sie? Genau zur Beantwortung dieser Frage halte ich mir ein Team von hochqualifizierten Alienjägern." Die Advokatin schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich bin nur eine dumme Juristin, ich verstehe was von Prozeßtaktik, Höllenfeuer und miesen Tricks. Für Aliens bin ich nicht ausgebildet worden."

„Wann hat es zuletzt zugeschlagen?" erkundigte sich Tosh, die bereits seit mehreren Minuten an ihrem Computer hockte und die Informationen eingab, die sie gerade erhalten hatten.

„Vor dreiundzwanzig Stunden und vierzehn Minuten auf Höllenniveau 48."

„Das heißt, wir haben nur gute vier Stunden bis zur nächsten Attacke?"

„Ich fürchte schon. Die normale Höllenpolizei hat vier Tage gebraucht, um die Sache nach oben zu melden." Die Advokatin wirkte, als wollte sie aus lauter Ärger ihre Tasse an die Wand werfen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, da sie noch einige Schlucke von Iantos Kaffee enthielt, den man natürlich nicht auf diese Weise verschwenden konnte. „Ich werde mir für diese Intelligenzabstinenzler mit Sicherheit noch eine Anklage einfallen lassen."

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind nie sauer auf mich", meinte Owen. „Es würde vielleicht helfen, wenn ich mir eines der Opfer ansehen könnte; die Verletzungen könnten Aufschluß darüber geben, wie das Alien aussieht."

„Ich werde alle Informationen durch die Datenbank laufen lassen, vielleicht bekomme ich heraus, womit wir es zu tun haben", erklärte Tosh.

„Wunderbar." Die Advokatin wirkte fast zufrieden, daß ihr Torchwood-Team sich professionell der Sache annahm. „Und Sie, Mr. Jones?"

„Ich werde mich mit unserer Waffenexpertin zusammensetzen."

„Ach, ja", die Advokatin tat für einen Moment so, als sei ihr der Umstand wirklich entfallen, „eigentlich sind Sie ja zu viert."

„Ja, ich vergesse das auch gelegentlich", murmelte Ianto und füllte einen weiteren Becher Kaffee. Die Advokatin verabschiedete sich. Ianto wartete, bis sie gegangen war, dann ging er mit dem Kaffee zu der kleinen Tür im hinteren Teil des Hubs, klopfte an und trat ein, ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

Suzie Costello blickte von dem merkwürdigen Objekt, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte, erst auf und dann den Becher an. „Oh, Kaffee für Aschenputtel?"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, daß du hier sitzt", sagte Ianto und stellte den Becher vor ihr ab. „Niemand hätte etwas dagegen, wenn du zu uns herüberkämst."

„Aber gleichzeitig vermißt mich auch niemand."

Ianto war nicht in der Lage, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie vermißten Suzie wirklich nicht besonders, meist bemerkten sie ihre Abwesenheit gar nicht. Er war selbst einmal mehr oder weniger unsichtbar für den Rest des Teams gewesen, als all sein Streben dahin ging zu verhindern, daß jemand feststellte, daß er ein Cyberwesen im Keller versteckt hielt. „Wir haben einen Auftrag", sagte er schließlich und berichtete ihr knapp, was die Advokatin erzählt hatte. „Was denkst du, welche Waffe wir benutzen sollten?"

„Ein Paintball-Gewehr", antwortete Suzie, ohne zu zögern.

„Paintball?" Einen Moment lang fragte Ianto sich, ob ein Kopfschuß sich auch nach dem Tod auf die Fähigkeit, halbwegs vernünftig zu denken, auswirken mochte.

„Ja, sicher." Suzie wirkte, als habe sie etwas vollkommen Logisches gesagt. „Du schießt die Munition ab und kannst dann sehen, wo das Alien ist, da es ja markiert ist und sich nicht mehr völlig unsichtbar machen kann. Es bleibt immer ein großer gelber Fleck, auf dem man dann mit etwas Tödlicherem zielen kann."

Ianto fragte sich, wie er jemals an Suzies professionellen Fähigkeiten hatte zweifeln können. „Dann denke ich, wir brauchen vier Paintball-Gewehre und viel, sehr viel, Munition."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„Also mit fünfzehn hätte ich das wahrscheinlich cool gefunden", sagte Owen, während er mit einem Paintball-Gewehr im Anschlag durch den ungefähr dreiundvierzigsten Gang schlich.

„Es gab ja angeblich in Croydon einmal einen Laden, die mit einem vergleichbaren Spiel Jugendliche entführte und in Alienkriegen als Soldaten kämpfen ließ", bemerkte Tosh.

„Ich sagte ja, auf Fünfzehnjährige dürfte das einen ganz besonderen Reiz haben", gab Owen zurück.

„Euch ist schon klar, daß das Alien wahrscheinlich nicht sich dadurch anlocken läßt, daß ihr euch auf der Jagd laut unterhaltet, oder?" fragte Ianto trocken. „Oh, klasse, schon wieder eine Sackgasse", stellte er gleich darauf fest. „Mich wundert eigentlich, daß wir hier nicht ständig auf verirrte Seelen treffen, die nicht mehr aus diesem Labyrinth finden."

Im gleichen Moment, als Ianto ausgesprochen hatte, war hinter ihnen ein ohrenbetäubendes Knurren zu hören.

Suzie faßte sich als erste und feuerte drei kurz aufeinander folgende Schüsse aus ihrem Gewehr ab. Ein Farbklecks blieb an der Wand haften, zwei andere jedoch bewegten sich auf sie zu.

Owen ließ das Paintball-Gewehr fallen und riß seine Schußwaffe aus dem Gürtel, wurde jedoch daran gehindert zu schießen, weil ihm plötzlich Suzie entgegenflog und ihn zu Fall brachte. Ianto und Tosh hatten ihre Waffen ebenfalls gezogen, wußten jedoch nicht, wohin sie zielen sollten, da das Wesen sich offenbar umgedreht hatte und sich auf der ihnen jetzt zugewandten Seite keine Kleckse befanden.

Tosh nahm plötzlich eine Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel wahr und begann zu feuern. Da sich in der Richtung, in die Tosh schoß, nichts weiter zu befinden schien, was man versehentlich hätte treffen können, begann Ianto ebenfalls in diese Richtung zu schießen. Das Wesen gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich, der die Trommelfelle schmerzen ließ, und nahm Gestalt an.

Owen, der inzwischen Suzies Körper etwas von sich heruntergeschoben hatte, starrte fassungslos auf diese Gestalt, denn entgegen seiner Erwartung zeigte sich nicht eine bizarre Erscheinung von einem anderen Planeten, sondern genau der Körper, den er gerade von sich geschoben hatte.

Tosh und Ianto hörten mitten in der Bewegung auf zu schießen. Diesen Moment nutzte das Wesen, um, scheinbar unverletzt, an ihnen vorbei aus der Sackgasse in den nächsten Gang zu entkommen. Tosh und Ianto jagten, nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholten hatten, binnen Sekunden hinterher, konnten jedoch im nächsten Gang nichts mehr sehen, was auf die Existenz eines außerirdischen Wesens hindeutete. Offenbar hatte das Wesen sich durch seine beunruhigende Fähigkeit mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen, wieder unsichtbar gemacht. Es waren zuviel Menschen auf dem Gang, um einfach auf gut Glück in die Menge zu schießen. Versuchsweise gaben Ianto und Tosh einige Schüsse aus ihren Paintball-Gewehren ab, was jedoch zu keinem Erfolg führte, sondern ihnen lediglich ärgerliche Fragen wie „Spinnt ihr, oder was?" von Getroffenen einbrachten.

Da eine weitere Verfolgung zwecklos erschien, kehrten Ianto und Tosh zu Owen zurück, der neben Suzie auf dem Boden kniete. „Was ist mir ihr?" fragte Ianto alarmiert durch den Umstand, daß Suzie sich nicht bewegte.

„Das Ding hat ihr das Genick gebrochen", antwortete Owen. „Grundsätzlich ist das nicht weiter schlimm, ich meine, toter als jetzt werden wir nicht mehr, aber ich muß die Wirbelsäule fixieren, sonst besteht die Gefahr, daß sie in Zukunft ihren Hintern ohne Spiegel betrachten kann."

Mithilfe eines von einem Besen gezogenen Wagens brachten sie Suzie langsam und vorsichtig ins Hub, wo Owen sie flach hinlegte und den Kopf durch eine Plastikhalskrause fixierte. „Suzie wird für ein paar Tage mindestens außer Gefecht sein", erklärte er.

„Ich hasse Gestaltwandler", brach es aus Tosh heraus. „Ich finde einfach nichts in den Datenbanken, war mir helfen würde, das Ding zu identifizieren. Und wenn ich es nicht identifizieren kann, wissen wir nicht, was wir genau jagen, und wie wir es erledigen können."

„Und unsere Waffen sind nutzlos", fügte Owen hinzu.

„Jack würde in diesem Fall sagen, ‚Wir brauchen größere Waffen.'", Ianto starrte auf das kleine Gerät an seinem Gürtel und versuchte, es durch reine Willenskraft zum Piepen zu bringen. Aber natürlich piepte es nicht; die Zeiten waren schließlich vorbei, in denen man zweimal die Woche mit einem Alarm rechnen konnte. Grundsätzlich war dies natürlich zu begrüßen, aber gerade jetzt… Entgegen seinem Vorsatz, etwas Derartiges niemals gegenüber den anderen zu äußern, sprach Ianto es laut aus. „Ich wünschte, Jack wäre hier."

„Nur ist er das nicht." Owen hatte diese Worte eigentlich bitter klingen lassen wollen, doch statt dessen wohnte ihnen ein tiefes Bedauern inne.

„Gibt es denn niemand anderen, der uns etwas über dieses Alien sagen könnte?" überlegte Tosh laut.

„Ich fürchte, wir sind schon die Experten", wandte Ianto ein und dachte darüber nach, ob nicht irgendein Alien in der Hölle war, der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Damals, als er Jack vor sich selbst retten mußte, hatte die Advokatin sich Hilfe vom Master geholt, doch seit dem darauf folgenden Weihnachten war der Master wieder auferstanden. Soweit Ianto wußte, war er inzwischen im Time War mit all den anderen Timelords gefangen. Es war also unmöglich, sich der Hilfe des Masters zu bedienen.

Aber gab es Alternativen? Die Advokatin hatte zugegeben, selbst ratlos zu sein. Torchwood Hell existierte, weil die Mächte der Hölle und des Himmels den Sachversand von ihnen Vieren benötigten. Wer war in der Lage, darüber hinaus Antworten zu geben? Und plötzlich wußte Ianto, wen er fragen konnte. Es gab keine Garantie, daß er die Antwort verstehen würde, aber es kam auf einen Versuch an."

„Oh", machte Tosh nach einem Blick auf ihren Bildschirm, „ein Weevil-Neuankömmling." Nur weil etwas Außergewöhnliches vor sich ging, konnte man die alltägliche Routine nicht vollständig vergessen.

„Könnt ihr beide das übernehmen?" fragte Ianto. „Ich habe eine Idee, wer uns vielleicht helfen könnte."

Er hatte die Tür bereits erreicht, als Owen trocken bemerkte: „Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, daß Teaboy sich, seit er zurück ist, immer mehr wie Jack benimmt? Er fängt sogar an, geheimnisvolle Quellen zu befragen."

Ianto zuckte zusammen. Jacks Geheimnistuerei hatte ihm jahrelang den letzten Nerv geraubt; sich jetzt anzuhören, daß er sich ähnlich benahm, war alles andere als angenehm. „Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, habe ich vor, den Anführer einer Rasse, die beinahe jede Form von Leben vernichtet hätte, um Hilfe zu bitten. Und, ach, ja, außerdem hat er den Verstand verloren und ist völlig irre."

„Na, jetzt hast du mich über die Zuverlässigkeit deiner Quellen sehr beruhigt", rief Owen hinterher, als Ianto bereits aus der Tür war.

Es war nicht so, daß Ianto Owens Zweifel nicht teilte. Zu den bereits erwähnten Punkten kam noch hinzu, daß er nur ein einziges Mal mit dieser Quelle gesprochen hatte und daher alles andere als sicher sein konnte, daß er Hilfe erhalten konnte. Trotzdem wußte Ianto absolut nicht, wen er sonst fragen sollte. Solange Jack nicht wieder starb, gab es offenbar keine Alternative.

Iantos Schritte führten ihn in die Archive hinab, die nach seiner großen Aufräumaktion siebenundsechzig Jahre zuvor erneut in einem beklagenswert unordentlichen Zustand waren. Es war noch nicht wieder das Chaos von ein paar Jahrtausenden, aber es hatte die ersten Schritte dahin unternommen. Ganz am Ende des Archivkomplexes betrat er einen Raum, in dem sich zahllose Metallkörper befanden. An einigen klebten noch immer kleine Hell-it-Zettel, mit denen sie katalogisiert worden waren. Aber für diese interessierte Ianto sich nicht. Er ging zu einem Paneel in der Wand und schob es beiseite.

Kaum hatte das Wesen dahinter festgestellt, daß es nun ein Publikum hatte, begann es in einem merkwürdigen Singsang zu sprechen. „Der Sohn des Kaffees ist zurückgekehrt, wie ich gesagt habe."

„Dalek Caan, deine Weissagungen treffen ja immer zu." Ianto brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die groteske Erscheinung zu gewöhnen.

„Ich habe die Zeit selbst gesehen." Der Dalek lachte irrsinnig. „Und jetzt will der Sohn des Kaffees wissen, was ihm die Zeit bringen wird."

„Ähm, nicht ganz", eigentlich war Ianto der Meinung, daß jemand, der von sich behauptete, die Zeit selbst gesehen zu haben, wissen sollte, weswegen er hier war. „Eigentlich möchte ich wissen, was das für ein gestaltwandelndes chamäleonähnliches Alien ist, der seit ein paar Tagen durch die Hölle unterwegs ist."

„Das Geheimnis wirst du nicht ergründen", sang Dalek Caan vor sich hin.

„Das weiß ich, deswegen bin ich ja hier."

„Aber es gibt jemanden, der es ergründen kann."

„Fein, verrätst du mir auch, wer das ist?"

„Der, der ewig lebt."

„Jack?" Ianto gab einen Laut von sich, der vor Frustration nur so triefte. „Aber ich kann dieses Geheimnis nicht mit Jack ergründen. Ich bin hier, weil ich tot bin, und er ist das größtenteils nicht. Ich kann nur mit ihm kommunizieren, wenn er wieder einmal stirbt, und wann er das tut, kann ich nicht beeinflussen."

„Er wird kommen."

„Warum sind deine Weissagungen eigentlich immer so kryptisch?"

Statt einer Antwort brach der Dalek in ein lautes Gelächter aus, was noch viel irrer klang als das zuvor.

„Großartig", beschwerte sich Ianto, „da komme ich hierher, um nach einer Antwort zu suchen und bekomme nur die, die ich vorher schon hatte, die ich aber nicht umsetzen kann."

„Er wird kommen", wiederholte Caan und dehnte dabei das letzte Wort auf glatte fünf Sekunden aus.

„Und wie soll ich bitte bewerkstelligen, daß er kommen wird?" fragte Ianto mit mehr als nur leicht genervtem Unterton.

Dalek Caan wirkte auf einmal, als habe er irre viel Spaß. „Ich sage nur, was geschehen wird", sang er, „ich sage nicht, wie."

XXX

Als die Advokatin des Teufels am nächsten Morgen ihr Büro betrat, empfing sie der verführerische Duft eines höllisch guten Kaffees, frischer Kekse und dunkelroter Rosen. Einen langen Atemzug genoß sie den Geruch, dann ging ihr erster, sehr besorgter Blick zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um sich zu versichern, daß er chaotisch und unaufgeräumt war, wie es sich gehörte. Ihr zweiter Blick richtete sich auf die drei Mitglieder des Expertenteams, für das sie verantwortlich war. Ianto Jones hielt ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in Händen, Toshiko Sato eine Dose mit Schokoladenkeksen und Owen Harper eine langstielige, dunkelrote Rose.

Die Advokatin nahm die Tasse vom Tablett, steckte sich einen Keks in den Mund und ergriff die Rose. „Denken Sie, daß ich einen Bestechungsversuch nicht erkenne, wenn er mir begegnet? Was wollen Sie also?"

„Wir benötigen etwas, um diese Kreatur zur Strecke zu bringen", sagte Owen.

„Weswegen fordern Sie es dann nicht einfach an, anstatt hier meine Zeit zu verschwenden? Sie wissen doch, daß Sie nur ein T24-Formular an die Materialverwaltung mit ihrem Wunsch schicken müßten."

„Was wir… benötigen, ist nicht in der Materialverwaltung vorhanden", wandte Tosh ein, während ihre Mundwinkel etwas zuckten.

„Was um Seiner Boshaftigkeit Willen ist denn bitte nicht in der Materialverwaltung vorhanden?"

„Jack", antwortete Ianto nur.

Die Advokatin verschluckte sich an einem Kekskrümel. „In der Tat", sagte sie mühsam, als der Krümel schließlich in die richtige Kehle gewandert war, „so etwas wie Jack Harkness haben wir nicht in der Materialverwaltung. Aber wo ist das Problem, früher oder später kommt er sicher wieder vorbei."

„Nur brauchen wir ihn jetzt", sagte Tosh flehend.

„Sie alle?" Die Advokatin ließ ihren Blick über ihre drei Besucher wandern, bis er bei Ianto hängen blieb. „Oder reden wir hier über besondere Wünsche von Ihnen, Mr. Jones?"

Bevor Ianto etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Owen das Wort. „Ich bin sicher, daß Ianto sich freuen wird, Jack zu sehen, aber wir brauchen ihn wirklich. Niemand weiß soviel über das Bekämpfen mysteriöser Aliens wie er."

Ianto, der den Mund bereits zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet hatte, schloß ihn wieder und starrte statt dessen Owen irritiert an. Er suchte nach irgendeiner Bösartigkeit über seine und Jacks Beziehung in den Worten des Arztes und fand keine.

„Unmöglich", sagte die Advokatin bestimmt. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht herbeischaffen, was Sie sich wünschen. Ich kann doch niemanden umbringen, nur um ihn hierherzubringen. Leute zu töten, ist nicht unser Job; der Tod würde uns das nie verzeihen. Schon allein Jacks Existenz macht ihn ganz kirre."

„Aber…", begann Tosh, doch die Advokatin schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Es steht völlig außer Frage, daß wir jemanden töten. Nicht einmal jemanden, der nicht tot bleiben wird."

„Möglicherweise genügt es, wenn Jack weiß, daß wir ihn brauchen", bettelte Tosh. „Dann tut er es vielleicht selbst."

„Nein", beharrte die Advokatin. „Das ist übrigens mein letztes Wort.

„Dalek Caan hat gesagt, Jackwürde hierher kommen", sagte Ianto leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

„Was?" Die Advokatin fuhr zu ihm herum. „Caan hat das gesagt?"

Ianto nickte wortlos.

Die Advokatin stieß einen sehr blumigen Fluch aus, der darin gipfelte, sämtliche Daleks mit verknoteten Tentakeln in einem schwarzen Loch zu versenken. „Sie wissen schon, daß uns das alle Amt und Würden kosten wird, oder? Seine Schwefeligkeit hat jeden Umgang mit dem Doctor oder seinen Companions verboten. Und Jack Harkness war und ist ein Companion."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Die Advokatin des Teufels war mit dem Diabolonoster auf dem Weg nach oben. Wäre es nicht so unpassend gewesen, wäre die korrekte Beschreibung dessen, was sie hier tat, „Himmelfahrtskommando" gewesen. Sie war davon überzeugt, daß nicht einmal ihr persönliches, sehr intimes Verhältnis zum Herrscher der Hölle sie davor bewahren würde, die nächsten drei bis vier Jahrhunderte in dem hintersten Winkel der Verdammnis mit dem Polieren von Kohle zu verbringen.

Die Anweisungen waren klar, und sie war jetzt dabei, sie willentlich und wissentlich zu mißachten. Sie wußte sehr gut, was sie mit so einer Anklage gemacht hätte.

Aber es gab keine wirkliche Alternative. Es bestand die Wahl, entweder Jack Harkness zu überzeugen zu sterben und für einen längeren Zeitraum tot zu bleiben, oder aber gar nichts zu tun und zuzuschauen, wie der Alien sich durch die Gehirne der Hölle fraß. Und das war keine wirkliche Wahl.

Der Diabolonoster erreichte die Oberfläche, und die Advokatin stieg auf der Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff Bay aus. Es stellte sich ironischerweise heraus, daß der Ausstieg sich genau dort befand, wo einst der Eingang zum Torchwood Hub gewesen war.

Vor dem Wasserturm parkte ein blauer Kasten mit der Aufschrift „Police Box". Für das menschliche Auge war die Box nicht sichtbar, aber die Advokatin war kein Mensch, sondern eine wichtige Repräsentantin der Hölle. Trotzdem zögerte sie etwas. Immerhin würde sie zwangsläufig jemandem begegnen, der ein geschworener Feind der Hölle war. Da konnte sie doch nicht einfach so hereinplatzen. Aber sie konnte auch nicht zu lange warten; schließlich tankte die Tardis lediglich auf.

Entschlossen ging die Advokatin auf die Tür zu und klopfte. Sekunden später ging die Tür auf, und sie stand dem legendären Captain Jack Harkness gegenüber, der etwas verwirrt schien, daß einfach so jemand an die Tür der Tardis geklopft hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie…", Jack unterbrach sich und wechselte von einem leicht irritierten zu einem ganz anderen Tonfall. „Oh, hallo."

„Fang gar nicht erst an, Jack", kam eine männliche Stimme aus dem Inneren; sie schien ziemlich weit weg zu sein, was dafür sprach, daß alles, was man über die unterschiedlichen Relationen zwischen Außenwand und Innenraum der Tardis sagte, stimmte. „Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist."

„Kann ich Sie zu einem Drink einladen?" fragte die Advokatin.

„Sie verlieren keine Zeit, oder?" Jack war von dem Tempo der Entwicklung ihrer gerade zehnsekündigen Bekanntschaft überrascht.

„Nicht, wenn ich keine habe." Die Advokatin versuchte, ihren Tonfall geschäftsmäßig zu halten; sie war nicht völlig unempfänglich Charme gegenüber, speziell wenn er von attraktiven Männern verströmt wurde. „Ich muß mit Ihnen reden."

„In Ordnung." Jack drehte sich um, und die Advokatin konnte im wirklich überraschend großen Innenraum der Tardis ein Paar in Turnschuhen steckende Füße, die unter einer Konsole hervorragten, erkennen. „Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurück sein."

„Sei vorsichtig, Jack", kam die Stimme unter der Konsole hervor. „Und gib mir Bescheid, falls sie ein mordlustiges Wesen mit Invasionsabsichten sein sollte."

Jack trat aus der Tür und schloß sie hinter sich. „Sind Sie ein mordlustiges Wesen mit Invasionsabsichten?" fragte er, während er neben der Advokatin zu einem kleinen Café am Mermaid Quay schlenderte.

Die Advokatin tat, als müsse sie einen Moment nachdenken. „Nein. Eigentlich möchte ich genau so ein Wesen aufhalten." Sie nahmen an einem Tisch am Fenster Platz. „Wir beide haben etwas gemeinsam, Captain. Wir haben oder hatten beide einen Untergebenen namens Ianto Jones."

Jack benötigte zwei Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Ianto hatte, seit er für Torchwood Cardiff gearbeitet hatte, niemals wieder einen Vorgesetzten gehabt, solange er lebte. Und das bedeutete, daß die Frau ihm gegenüber nicht aus der Welt der Lebenden stammte. „Dann vermute ich, daß Sie Iantos Advokatin sind", sagte Jack, nachdem er sich erinnerte, was Ianto im Einzelnen über seine Zeit in der Hölle erzählt hatte.

„Genauer gesagt bin ich die Advokatin des Teufels. Und Mr. Jones arbeitet für mich." Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die die Kellnerin soeben vor ihr abgestellt hatte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, war er über diese Kaffee sagen würde."

Jack nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und konnte nur zustimmen. „Mit Sicherheit nichts Freundliches. Er arbeitet also wieder für Sie."

„Ja." Die Advokatin überlegte, ob sie Näheres erzählen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. „Und bevor Sie so alberne Fragen stellen: Ja, es geht ihm gut. Nein, er wird nicht unsäglichen Qualen unterzogen. Und er macht das, was er am besten kann."

„Gut." Jack hatte schon zahllose telepathisch begabte Wesen getroffen, so daß er nicht wirklich verwirrt war, daß die Antworten auf seine Fragen bereits vorlagen, bevor er gefragt hatte. „Nicht, daß ich Ihre Gesellschaft unangenehm finde, aber warum genau sitzen wir jetzt hier?"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich Sie bitten möchte zu sterben."

„Man hat schon einige Bitten an mich gerichtet, diese jedoch höchst selten. Warum?"

„Mr. Jones benötigt Ihre Hilfe, und da er nicht selber hierher kommen kann, um Sie darum zu bitten, ohne daß wir ihn erneut wiederbeleben müßten, was wir ja bereits einmal getan haben und daher nicht noch einmal können, bin ich hier. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Sie zu ihm kommen können, ist bekanntlich zu sterben."

„Okay, soweit kann ich Ihnen folgen", behauptete Jack nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. „Wieso benötigt Ianto meine Hilfe?"

„Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?" Die Advokatin schüttelte über ihre eigene Nachlässigkeit den Kopf. „Es geht um Alienjagd."

„Aliens? In der Hölle?" Jack bemerkte zu spät, daß seine Worte irritierenderweise wie ein ähnlicher, oft gehörter Ausruf über Aliens in Cardiff klang. Da er sich im lebendigen Zustand nie daran erinnern konnte, was während seiner Tode geschah, fehlte ihm auch das Wissen der letzten Unterhaltung mit Ianto.

„Peinlich, nicht wahr? Ich meine, seit den alten Griechen waren die Tore zur Hölle nicht mehr so durchlässig. Wir bekommen einfach kein pflichtbewußtes Personal mehr als Türsteher, da rutscht schon manches durch."

„Und jetzt soll ich dabei helfen, das Ding einzufangen?"

„Genau."

„Weil ich über jahrhundertelange Erfahrung verfüge?"

„Auch." Die Advokatin fand es überflüssig zu erwähnen, daß ein geisteskranker Dalek vorausgesagt hatte, daß Jack in die Hölle kommen würde.

„Ich dachte bisher, die Hölle macht ein Angebot mit etwas, das man unbedingt haben will, und dafür verkauft man seine Seele, die dann nach dem Tod zur Hölle fährt."

„Was in Ihrem Fall ein ziemlich schlechtes Geschäft für uns wäre."

„Stimmt, aber ich wette, es fällt Ihnen sonst nicht schwer, Seelen zu rekrutieren." Jack blickte der Advokatin tief in die Augen.

Diese genoß dies für einen langen Moment, bis sie sich wieder zusammenriß. „Sie lenken ab, was mir beweist, daß die Gerüchte wahr sind, Sie würden auch mit intelligenten Topfpflanzen flirten."

„Habe ich tatsächlich schon, damals, als ich…"

„Captain", rügte die Advokatin sanft.

„Niemand läßt mich meine Geschichten jemals zuende erzählen. Woran liegt das nur?"

„Neid", antwortete die Advokatin. „Glauben Sie jemandem, der sich mit Todsünden auskennt."

„Ianto hat mal gesagt, ich würde Sie entweder mögen oder von Ihnen in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden. Ich glaube, ich mag Sie." Jack wurde wieder ernst. „Ich soll also sterben, zur Hölle fahren, einen Alien zur Strecke bringen, und dann wieder zu mir kommen?"

„Ja."

„Die Sache hat nur den kleinen Haken, daß ich nicht lange genug tot sei werde, um ein Alien zu jagen und zu fangen. Es sind meist nur ein paar Minuten… Sie werden doch wohl nicht Abbadon wieder auferstehen lassen?" Jacks Gesicht zeigte echtes Grauen."

„Bloß nicht, diese apokalyptischen Dämonen sind so planlos böse, das kostet nur wieder endlos Zeit, alles wieder in den großen bösen Plan einzupassen."

„Es gibt einen großen bösen Plan?"

„Sicher, aber das muß jetzt nicht weiter interessieren. Jetzt ist wichtig, wie wir Sie lange genug tot halten können."

„Ich würde ungern wieder in einen Vulkan springen oder in eiskaltes Wasser."

„Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wir brauchen Sie permanent tot, nicht immer abwechselnd sterbend und wieder aufwachend."

Jack dachte einen Augenblick nach, um dann plötzlich aufzulachen. „Natürlich, wieso habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht? Nur ein paar Schritte von hier befindet sich der brillanteste Mann des Universums. Warum fragen wir nicht den nach einer Lösung?"

„Den Doctor?" würgte die Advokatin hervor, während ihre ganze glorreiche Karriere vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizog und sich ihre Zukunft in Form eines Kohlestückes und eines Staubtuches deutlich abzeichnete…

XXX

„Hast du das bißchen Verstand, daß ihr Menschen habt, jetzt total verloren?" fragte der Doctor vollkommen entgeistert. „Das ist das mit Abstand dämlichste, was du vorhast, seit du die Nanogene freigelassen hast."

„Großartig", fauchte Jack zurück, „danke, daß du mich unterstützt und mich dabei gleich an eine der dunkelsten Stunden meines Lebens erinnerst."

„Jack, du hast doch keine Ahnung, mit wem du es zu tun hast." Der Doctor hatte festgestellt, daß Angriffe nicht funktionierten. „Ich bin dem Teufel begegnet, ich weiß, wie er arbeitet, man kann ihm nicht trauen. Ohne Rose wäre das Böse in die Welt gelangt…"

Bevor der Doctor sich in seinen Erinnerungen verlieren konnte, fragte Jack: „Was soll denn schon passieren?"

„Es besteht eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es eine Falle ist, von 67,532 Prozent."

„Selbst wenn es eine Falle ist, was könnte denn schlimmstenfalls passieren?"

„Du könntest tot bleiben."

„Das ist das schlimmste?" Jacke konnte ein leises Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. „Was ist das im Vergleich zu den paar Jahrhunderten, die ich darauf hoffte, _daß_ ich nicht wieder aufwache?"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte der Doctor nicht besonders laut. „Und _ich_ finde den Gedanken schlimm, wenn du nicht wieder aufwachtest."

Jack legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Doctors. „Verstehe doch, ich muß es tun, für Ianto. Er hat mich gerettet nach den 456, ich weiß nicht, was ohne ihn aus mir geworden wäre. Neben allem anderen bin ich es ihm schuldig. Er ist aus der Hölle zurückgekommen, und in seinem Fall hat man dort Wort gehalten."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob…"

„Was tätest du, wenn es sich um Donna handeln würde? Oder um Rose?"

Der Doctor schloß die Augen. „Wie willst du sterben?"

Jack atmete erleichtert aus. Es war immer extrem anstrengend mit dem Timelord zu streiten. „Möglichst schmerzlos. Und ich muß möglichst lange tot bleiben. Was sich vermutlich nicht wirklich sinnvoll miteinander verbinden läßt."

„Aber natürlich läßt es das", widersprach der Doctor, als handele es sich um das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt „Suche dir aus, wie du am liebsten stirbst, und alles andere überläßt du einfach mir."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich einen Lieblingstod habe… Was genau hast du vor?"

„Du stirbst, ich friere dich ein und wecke dich, sagen wir, drei Tage später. Oder falls du länger brauchst, um so einen Alien zu jagen, können wir auch eine ganze Woche nehmen. Wobei ich es absurd fände, für so eine läppische Aufgabe tatsächlich anzunehmen, du würdest eine ganze Woche benötigen. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich in einem einzigen Tag schaffen, schließlich bin ich brillant. Ist ja nur eine ganz einfache Rein-Raus-Geschichte."

„Eine Rein-Raus-Geschichte?" Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Soetwas fast dreckiges aus deinem Munde…"

Der Doctor überspielte seine offensichtliche Verlegenheit damit, daß er sich der Konsole zuwandte und ein paar Sekunden auf den Bildschirm starrte. „Ich denke, wir sollten dich vergiften. Ich habe die Zutaten alle hier, um einen Trank vom Planeten Ylliuef zu brauen. Eines der tödlichsten und sanftesten Gifte des Universums. Und das beste ist, es schmeckt nach frischen Erdbeeren."

„Das klingt toll." Jack war nicht vollkommen sicher, ob er wirklich des Doctors augenscheinliche Begeisterung teilte. Dennoch folgte er ihm in die Küche, wo der Doctor mit allen möglichen Ingredienzien herumjonglierte, eine davon erhitzte, andere miteinander verquirlte und abkühlte, und schließlich alle zusammen in einen Becher füllte.

„Es ist angeblich völlig schmerzlos", erklärte der Doctor. „Natürlich hat das bisher positiv niemand bestätigen können, schließlich ist es ja eines der tödlichsten Gifte im Universum. Aber in drei Tagen sollten wir es ja wissen."

Jack gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Manchmal war der Wissensdurst des Doctors ein wenig verstörend. „Ich werde hoffentlich ‚a scheene Leich''."

„‚A scheene Leich''?" fragte der Doctor und wiederholte die Worte ebenfalls auf deutsch.

„In den zwanziger Jahren kannte ich da diesen Wiener Leichenbestatter, der…"

„Oh, Jack, nicht jetzt", stöhnte der Doctor.

„Iantos Advokatin hat gesagt, es sei Neid, daß mich nie jemand zuende erzählen läßt." Jack trank den Becher mit einem einzigen Schluck leer.

„Neid?" fragte der Doctor zweifelnd, bevor er Jack, der in sich zusammensackte, auffing. „Wegen eines österreichischen Totengräbers?"

XXX

Als die Advokatin in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, fand sie dort den Herrscher der Hölle vor, der scheinbar überaus interessiert war, die Einrichtung zu inspizieren.

„Na, dekorierst du schon für meinen Nachfolger um?" konnte sich die Advokatin nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Es hätte allerdings auch wenig Sinn gehabt, so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen. Es war vollkommen sinnlos, den Herrn der Lügen betrügen zu wollen.

„Nein, das kann er sicher besser selbst tun", antwortete Seine Bösartigkeit. „Ich versuche nur zu verstehen, was dich antreibt. Du hast doch alles, was du dir wünschen kannst. Und doch treibt dich irgend etwas dazu, mit der vielleicht einzigen Person zu paktieren, mit der ich den Umgang verboten habe. Warum?"

„Entweder das, oder in absehbarer Zeit eine Hölle voller hirnloser Zombies zu haben. War nicht wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung."

„Aber du warst dir bewußt, daß es Konsequenzen haben würde für dich persönlich?"

„Du hast mich schwerlich zu deiner Advokatin gemacht, weil du mich für dumm hältst."

„Dann war das ja eine aufopferungsvolle, selbstlose Handlung." Luzifer wirkte, als müsse er sich gleich in den Papierkorb übergeben.

„Eine notwendige Handlung", verbesserte die Advokatin. Sie hatte keineswegs vor, sich beleidigen zu lassen.

„Wir werden sehen, ob sie wirklich notwendig war", sagte der Teufel. „In diesem Fall könnte ich auch tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, ob es wirklich nötig ist, dieses Büro umzudekorieren. Aber bis dahin sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich zu suspendieren. Das war selbst für deine Verhältnisse ein wenig zuviel Befehlsverweigerung."

Die Advokatin nickte langsam. Wenigstens mußte sie nicht sofort ihre Sachen packen. Und wenn Jack Harkness auch nur halb so fähig war, wie Ianto zu glauben schien, bestand die Hoffnung, nur mit einer Degradierung davonzukommen.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

_A.N.: Dieses Kapitel ist dem Andenken von John M. Ford gewidmet. Ich sage nur: Blaubeeren!_

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß das Ding nicht früher anfängt zu piepen, nur weil du es konzentriert anstarrst", sagte Owen, während er das neueste Opfer des Aliens untersuchte, das auf seinem Tisch lag und blöde vor sich hinstarrte. „Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, daß sich Jack beeilt. Ich bin nämlich ratlos, wie ich diese Opfer behandeln soll. Sie bräuchten eigentlich ein neues Gehirn, aber woher soll ich das nehmen?"

„Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, daß er vielleicht gar nicht kommt", bekannte Ianto. „Daß der Doctor ihm nicht helfen will, oder daß sie irgendeine Welt vor dem Untergang retten müssen, bevor Jack Zeit findet zu sterben."

Tosh kam zu Ianto hinüber und berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Erstens wird Jack natürlich kommen. Zweitens wird er sich von nichts und niemanden, also nicht einmal dem Doctor, davon abhalten lassen, und drittens, selbst wenn es irgendwo eine Katastrophe gibt, die sie aufhalten müßten, haben sie ja wohl eine Zeitmaschine, oder?"

Ianto nickte Tosh dankbar zu und versuchte, die nächsten Worte von Suzie, die immer noch auf einer der Liegen mit fixiertem Hals lag, zu ignorieren.

„Ja, man weiß ja, wie man sich auf Jack verlassen kann. Im Zweifel kann man sich darauf verlassen, daß er einen verläßt."

„Es würde dir besser gehen, wenn du ruhig wärst", sagte Owen übertrieben freundlich. „Anderenfalls nehme ich nämlich die Stützen weg, und wir sehen dann mal, wie es sich mit einer nicht fachgerecht zusammengefügten Wirbelsäule die Ewigkeit verbringen läßt."

Das kleine Gerät an Iantos Gürtel hatte offenbar einen Sinn für das richtige Stichwort, da es diesen Moment wählte, um zu piepen.

Ianto zwang sich, nicht sofort Hals über Kopf loszurennen, sondern nahm zunächst zwei Becher, füllte sie mit Kaffee und begab sich zum Aufwachraum. Er war nervös, nervöser als er es vor sich selbst zuzugeben bereit war. Würde es wirklich funktionieren, daß Jack länger als ein paar Minuten tot blieb? Und Ianto mußte sich zudem eingestehen, daß er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie Jack Harkness und die bizarr-skurrilen Normalitäten im höllischen Leben zusammenpassen würden.

Beim Betreten des Aufwachraumes stellte Ianto die beiden Becher auf dem Boden ab und setzte sich daneben. Es dauerte eine knappe Minute, bis das Licht zu flackern begann, und schließlich lag Jack ausgestreckt auf dem Teppich.

„Der Doctor hat nicht übertrieben. Erdbeergeschmack und überraschend schmerzlos", sagte er, während er die Augen aufschlug.

Ianto beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küßte ihn. „Ich kann kaum glauben, daß du wirklich hier bist."

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde es mir entgehen lassen, ein paar Tage mit dir zusammen Aliens zu jagen?" Jack mußte unwillkürlich lachen. „Hey, das klingt, als hätte ich gerade vorgeschlagen, wir sollten auf Weeviljagd gehen."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre nur ein Weevil", seufzte Ianto und versuchte, die damit verbundene anzügliche Anspielung zu ignorieren. Aber das war schwer, wo alles in ihm schrie, daß Jack hier bei ihm war; seit seinem endgültigen Tod hatte er sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. „Aber sollte es notwendig werden, können wir notfalls eines freilassen." Er angelte nach den Bechern und reichte Jack einen davon.

Dieser nahm mit geschlossenen Augen einen großen Schluck des Kaffees. „Eigentlich müßte das ja das Paradies sein, wenn es hier diesen Kaffee gibt."

Ianto lächelte still in sich hinein. Er wußte, wozu der Kaffee, den er kochte, fähig war. Definitiv eher ein Werkzeug des Hölle als des Himmels.

„Also, was ist das für ein Alien, der euch quält?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Mhm, wenn wir das wüßten, hätte wir es wahrscheinlich schon gefangen." Ianto stand auf. Es tat so tut, ohne Zeitdruck mit Jack zusammensein zu können, ohne zu befürchten, daß er sogleich ins Leben zurückkehren würde. „Komm, du willst sicherlich die anderen begrüßen."

„Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten." Jack war auf den Beinen. „Zeige mir den Weg, wohin auch immer."

Ianto nahm Jacks Hand und führte ihn aus dem Aufwachraum hinaus auf den Gang. „Es ist nicht weit."

„Ich habe ja einiges an fremden Welten gesehen, aber die Vorstellung, daß dies die Hölle ist, verwirrt mich. Es sieht so normal aus." Kaum hatte Jack ausgesprochen, schoß ein Besen mit einer wild jubelnden Gestalt an ihnen vorbei. „Oder auch nicht."

„Laß dich bloß nicht überreden, auf so einem Ding mitzufahren", meinte Ianto. „Ich habe es versucht. Definitiv nicht empfehlenswert. Stell dir vor, du fährst als Beifahrer bei Owen, und alle anderen fahren auch so wie er."

„Uh", machte Jack nur.

Nach etwa weiteren zwanzig Metern öffnete Ianto die Tür auf der linken Seite. „Willkommen im Hub von Torchwood Hell", sagte er.

Jacks Augen wanderten durch den Raum, zwei chaotische Schreibtische sowie ein akkurat aufgeräumter, eine Hightech-Kaffeemaschine, ein paar Untersuchungstische… „Fühlt sich ungewöhnlich vertraut an", sagte er leise.

„Jack", schrie Tosh auf und flog in seine Arme.

„Toshiko", flüsterte Jack, doch auch das Flüstern konnte nicht verbergen, daß seine Stimme zitterte. Im Überschwang seiner Emotionen küßte er Tosh auf den Mund. „Du siehst unglaublich aus."

„Kein Wunder", meinte Owen trocken, „sie ist ja auch nur einmal gestorben; ausgesprochen selten bei Torchwood Hell. Und du darfst mich umarmen, wenn es sein muß, aber bitte nicht küssen."

Jack löste die Umarmung, gab Tosh jedoch nicht völlig frei und legte seinen freien Arm um Owen. „Oh, es tut so verdammt gut, euch zu sehen."

Von ihrem Untersuchungstisch murmelte Suzie ein wenig begeistertes: „Hi, Jack."

Dieser drückte Tosh und Owen noch einmal an sich, ließ sie dann los und beugte sich über Suzie. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte er und küßte sie auf die Stirn.

Suzie gab einen Laut von sich, von dem nicht sicher gesagt werden konnte, ob er ein bitteres unterdrücktes Lachen oder Schluchzen darstellte.

Dann wandte Jack sich wieder um. Ianto lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete ihn mit einem befriedigten Lächeln. Jack erwiderte den Blick für einige Momente, dann verkündete er: „Was auch immer euer Problem ist, nun, da ich hier bin, betrachtet es als gelöst."

„Warum hatten wir ihn gleich vermißt?" fragte Owen niemanden bestimmten.

„Erzählt mir von diesem Alien", forderte Jack.

„Es ist ein Gestaltwandler", antwortete Tosh.

„Es kann sich quasi unsichtbar machen, indem es sich seiner Umgebung anpaßt", fügte Ianto hinzu.

„Es frißt Gehirne. Alle siebenundzwanzigeinhalb Stunden eines", war Owens Beitrag.

„Und es ist ziemlich kräftig", kam von Suzies Tisch.

„Könnt ihr es näher beschreiben?"

„Na, ja, erst sah es auch wie ein Teil des Ganges und dann wie Suzie." Tosh klang nicht, als hätte sie Hoffnung, daß diese Beschreibung Jack weiterhelfen würde.

„Wenn es sich irgendwann zwischendrin in seiner wahren Gestalt gezeigt haben sollte, haben wir das verpaßt. Es ist zudem auch noch ziemlich schnell." Ianto zuckte die Schultern. „Wir konnten es, als es floh, nicht einholen. Und auf es zu schießen, erwies sich als sinnlos."

„Dann habe ich eigentlich nur zwei Fragen." Jack nickte entschlossen. „Wann wird es das nächste Mal zuschlagen, und gibt es hier so was wie eine Konditorei?"

„Es wird in etwa sechs Stunden wieder hungrig sein", sagte Tosh mit einem Blick auf ihren Bildschirm. „Und wozu genau benötigst du eine Konditorei?"

„Torten", antwortete Jack schlicht, als würde dies alles erklären. „Je sahniger, desto besser."

„Bist du sicher, daß das Ding dich noch nicht zu fassen hatte und dein Gehirn verzehrt hat?" wollte Owen wissen.

„Ganz sicher, danke für dein Vertrauen, Owen", erwiderte Jack. „Wir haben es mit einer Sarlojne zu tun. Gräßliche Dinger, fast unbesiegbar. Aber sie haben eine Schwachstelle. Sie sind extrem allergisch gegen die Mischung aus Sahne, Kuchenteig und Zucker. Und ein solches Gemisch findet man am ehesten in Torten."

„Wir machen also mit einem mordlustigen Alien eine Tortenschlacht?" Tosh fand das alles höchst unglaubwürdig.

„‚Schlacht' impliziert, daß es zurückwirft", antwortete Jack. „Ich denke allerdings nicht, daß es dazu in der Lage ist." Er wandte sich Ianto zu. „Gibt es denn nun eine Konditorei?"

„Ich denke, wir haben etwas sehr adäquates." Ianto griff nach dem an einem Schlauch an der Wand hängenden Gargoylekopf, der verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pterodactylus hatte, und sprach hinein: „Machen Sie mir bitte eine Verbindung mit der Abteilung für Völlerei? ... Ja, hallo, hier ist Torchwood. Wir brauchen schnellstmöglich so viele Torten wie möglich… Sahnetorten… Nein, Obsttorten helfen uns nicht wirklich weiter… Was Sie haben, gerne auch verschiedene Sorten… Nein, sie sind nicht für eine öffentliche Veranstaltung, zu der jeder eingeladen ist." Er ließ den Kopf wieder los. „Manchmal bin ich wirklich verwundert, daß überhaupt irgend etwas jemals die Abteilung für Völlerei verläßt. Wenn man nicht aufpaßt, fressen die alles selber."

„Hey, wenn ihr eine Abteilung für Völlerei habt, gibt es dann auch eine für Wollust?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Ja, wir haben eine, und nein, wir können sie nicht aufsuchen, während wir auf die Torten warten", antwortete Ianto, der Jacks Gedanken viel zu genau kante.

Jack blickte gleichzeitig betroffen, daß er erwischt worden war, und enttäuscht drein.

In den nächsten Minuten besprach Torchwood Hell die genaue Strategie, während sie auf ihre Waffen warteten. Siebenundsechzig Jahre hatte wenig geändert; ganz natürlich hatte Jack wieder das Kommando übernommen, und niemand schien dagegen Einwände zu haben.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten öffnete sich die Tür zum Hub, und ein Mann kam herein, der einen Servierwagen schob. „Ich soll hier achtundzwanzig Torten abliefern."

„Sie waren aber ausgesprochen schnell", lobte Ianto ein wenig verwundert. Schließlich kannte er das übliche Arbeitstempo der Völlereiabteilung, die nicht nur zufällig sehr dicht an der Abteilung für Faulheit lag.

„Ich habe einen Notfallzeitsprung vorgenommen", verkündete ein wohlbekannter Singsang aus der untersten Etage des Servierwagens. „So wurde bereits vorgestern angefangen zu backen."

„Dalek Caan?" Jack machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und den Eindruck, am liebsten hinter dem nächsten Schreibtisch in Deckung gehen zu wollen. Es gab wenig, was ihm noch Angst einjagte; Daleks gehörten definitiv dazu.

„Ich bin in die Vergangenheit geflogen, um einen Kuchen zu backen", sang der Dalek.

„Danke, Caan, das war sehr fürsorglich." _Ianto lächelte in Richtung des Servierwagens, während Tosh und Owen noch immer fassungslos auf die bizarre Form blickten, die sich darin befand.

„Du pflegst zivilisierten Umgang mit Daleks?" Irgendwie hatte Jack das Gefühl, etwas ganz entscheidendes verpaßt zu haben.

„Nur mit Caan", antwortete Ianto wahrheitsgemäß. „Die anderen machen ja nichts. Ich glaube, Caan möchte uns helfen, weil er befürchtet, die Sarlojne könnte ihn erwischen. Er kann ja weder weglaufen, noch sich sonst wehren."

Jack konnte unmöglich ein Kopfschütteln unterdrücken. Eine Allianz mit einem Dalek! Gut, daß der Doctor das nicht erlebte.

Tosh hatte unterdessen ihre Fassungslosigkeit soweit besiegt, daß sie die Torten näher untersuchen konnte. Es waren tatsächlich achtundzwanzig Torten in diversen Sorten. Es gab mehrere Schwarzwälder Kirschtorten, zwei oder drei Marzipantorten, einige Käse-Sahnetorten, eine Eierlikörtorte sowie mehrere andere Torten, die auf den ersten Blick nicht zu identifizieren waren. „Die hier müssen wir aussortieren", erklärte sie schließlich. „Das ist eine Lüneburger Hoftorte. Die besteht nicht aus Sahne, sondern aus Mascarponecreme."

„Macht das einen großen Unterschied für die Sarlojne?" wollte Owen wissen.

„Nein, aber für mich", antwortete Tosh. „Die esse ich doch so gerne. Und die hat nicht soviel Kalorien."

„Ist das nicht in unserem Zustand egal?" wollte Owen wissen, räumte jedoch mit einem Grinsen die Lüneburger Hoftorte vom Wagen herunter und stellte sie auf Toshs Schreibtisch.

„Wenn nicht noch irgend jemand Einwände hat, eine dieser Torten zu werfen, können wir dann los?" fragte Ianto.

„Was machen wir mit…?" Jack deutete auf Caan.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit." Ianto dachte überaus praktisch. „Oder meinst du, jemand von uns möchte ihn gerne von diesem Wagen herunterheben?"

Sofort machten Tosh und Owen abwehrende Handbewegungen. Den Dalek anzufassen, war ein bißchen zuviel verlangt. Für Jack erst recht, denn der schüttelte ausgesprochen energisch den Kopf.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, in einen Kampf zu ziehen, ohne dabei großartig mit etwas anderem bewaffnet zu sein als mit siebenundzwanzig Torten.

Tosh blickte auf ihr kleines Handdisplay. „Es gab eine Sichtung auf Höllenniveau 14."

„14? Da ist die ‚ewige Verdammnis'", stellte Owen mit Entsetzen in der Stimme fest.

„Die hiesige Bar", erklärte Ianto für Jack. „Wenn es dort loslegt, wird es unzählige Opfer geben."

„Dann los", sagte Jack und wollte seine Schußwaffe ziehen, um sich im nächsten Moment zu erinnern, daß diese gewohnte Handbewegung völlig sinnlos war. Stattdessen begann er, den Servierwagen zu schieben. Das war zwar viel weniger cool, aber wesentlich erfolgversprechender.

Auf Höllenniveau 14 kamen ihnen zahllose Personen entgegen, die ganz offensichtlich auf der Flucht waren. Es war gar nicht so einfach, sich mit dem Servierwagen durch den Strom der Flüchtenden zu drängen, doch dann gab die Menge den Blick frei auf einen Körper, der am Boden lag und eine Gestalt, die sich über diesen beugte und anscheinend damit beschäftigt war, das Gehirn zu entfernen.

„Hat eigentlich irgend jemand Erfahrung mit dem, was wir hier tun?" wollte Owen wissen, während jeder nach einer Torte griff. „Ich meine, kann man das wirklich zielgerichtet werfen?"

„Alles eine Frage der Technik", erklärte Jack. „Damals, als ich für diese Slapstickfilme gearbeitet habe, war uns allen klar, daß man die Torten nicht zu lange zum Zielen schräg halten darf."

„Guter Rat." Owen gelang es nur mühsam, seine Torte davon abzuhalten, ins Rutschen zu geraten. Da er befürchtete, die Torte doch noch fallen zu lassen, warf er sie in Richtung der Sarlojne und verfehlte sie um zwei Meter in der Breite und einen halben Meter in der Höhe. Die Torte klatsche hörbar gegen die dahinterliegende Wand.

Die Sarlojne ließ von ihrem Opfer ab. Sie war in menschlicher Gestalt, doch das Fauchen hatte nichts Menschliches an sich.

„Ich würde sagen, ‚Torten marsch'", sagte Jack und warf seine Torte. Sie traf am linken Fuß des Aliens, das einen Laut von sich gab, der Verärgerung und Überraschung auszudrücken schien. Sofort griff Jack nach dem nächsten Kuchen und näherte sich vorsichtig der Sarlojne.

Ianto hatte inzwischen ebenfalls geworfen, jedoch statt des Aliens dessen bedauernswertes Opfer mit der Eierlikörtorte erwischt.

Tosh holte aus und warf die Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, die sie in der Hand hielt; leider bewegte sich Jack im gleichen Moment ausgesprochen ungünstig, so daß die Torte seinen Kopf streifte, eine der Kirschen an seinem Ohr hängen blieb und Sahne sich auf Haar, Hals und Wange gleichmäßig verteilte. Immerhin flog der traurige Rest der Torte weiter und fand ihr Ziel an der Schulter der Sarlojne, welche einen lauten Schmerzensschrei von sich gab.

Während Jack noch überlegte, ob er so albern aussah, wie er sich fühlte, sang Dalek Caan ein fröhliches „Feuer frei!", um im selben Augenblick mit jedem einzelnen Tentakel ein kleines Törtchen, die man in der Hölle No-Torties nannte, auf den Weg zu schicken. Sie fanden alle ihr Ziel. „Unbekanntes Alien: null", flötete Caan. „Menschen: zwei. Dalek: acht. Preist den Dalek!"

„Wollt Ihr das auf euch sitzen lassen?" rief Jack, während die Kirsche sich dafür entschied, dem Weg der Schwerkraft zu folgen und von seinem Ohr nach unten zu rutschen.

„Niemals", erklärten Owen und Tosh zeitgleich entschlossen, während Ianto bereits zwei Torten auf einmal gegriffen hatte. Es ging ein Tortenbombardement auf die Sarlojne nieder, welches dem Alien keine Chance ließ. Nachdem es zunächst geschrieen hatte, gab es jetzt nur noch leise Stöhnlaute von sich. Da Jack, Ianto, Tosh und Owen einen Halbkreis um die Sarlojne gebildet hatten, war die Wurfbahn für Dalek Caan blockiert, was diesen jedoch nicht im mindestens daran hinderte, weiterhin No-Torties zu schleudern. Daß die meisten davon die Rücken und Kehrseiten der Menschen trafen, mochte diese stören, dem Dalek schien das ziemlich gleichgültig zu sein.

Ianto drehte sich leicht empört um, nachdem ihm ein Tortie am Hinterkopf erwischt hatte. „Ich dachte, du stehst auf unserer Seite, Caan."

Statt einer Antwort klatschte das nächste No-Tortie mitten gegen Iantos Stirn.

„Ich wußte doch, daß man einem Dalek nicht vertrauen kann", verkündete Jack, versicherte sich, daß dank des von Tosh und Owen aufrecht erhaltenen Tortenbombardements von der Sarlojne keine Gefahr mehr ausging, griff mit der linken Hand mitten in die Marzipansahnetorte, die er in der rechten Hand hielt und schleuderte das, was er aus der Torte herausgezogen hatte, hinter sich.

„Sieg für den Da-…", konnte Caan noch von sich geben, bevor eine extrem klebrige Mischung aus Marzipan und Sahne sein Auge und seinen Mund verdeckte.

„Oh, darauf habe ich seit der Gamestation gewartet", erklärte Jack mit tiefer Befriedigung.

„Sehr nur", rief Tosh überrascht. Owen und sie waren relativ unbeschadet aus der Schlacht und vor allem dem friendly fire hervorgegangen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Angreifern.

„Es… schrumpft", stellte Owen fasziniert fest.

Jack und Ianto wandten sich wieder der Sarlojne zu, während Dalek Caan weiterhin blind nach neuen Torties suchte, die er werfen konnte.

Tatsächlich war die Sarlojne in sich zusammengesunken; die Gestalt war nicht mehr humanoid, sondern besaß eher Ähnlichkeit in Größe und Aussehen mit einem Murmeltier. Einem sehr klebrigen Murmeltier. Aus großen Augen starrte es das Torchwood-Team an.

„Irgendwie sieht es niedlich aus", meinte Tosh zweifelnd.

„Das ist seine tatsächliche Gestalt", sagte Jack. „Nur aufgrund der Sahne kann es jetzt keine andere Gestalt annehmen oder angreifen."

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Ianto etwas ratlos. „Normalerweise sind die Aliens, um die wir uns kümmern, tot. Aber das hier lebt."

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" verlangte hinter ihnen die Advokatin zu wissen, die unbemerkt herangetreten war. Sie blickte etwas fassungslos auf das von Sahne bedeckte, murmeltierartige Alien, die überall herumliegenden Tortenreste und die drei dreien der Beteiligten am Kopf und allen Beteiligten am Körper klebenden Kuchenreste. Vorsichtig bewegte die Advokatin sich mit ihren hohen Absätzen über den glitschigen Fußboden.

„Wir haben das Alien gefangen", antwortete Ianto. „Die Methode war vielleicht etwas unorthodox, aber dafür hatten wir ja auch Jack hier."

„Wir haben tatsächlich gewonnen", verkündete Jack, woraufhin Dalek Caan sofort widersprach.

„Der Dalek hat gesiegt", sang er und schleuderte sein letztes Tortie blind, wie er noch immer war, in die Gegend.

Das Tortie landete klatschend im Halsausschnitt der Advokatin und rutschte von dort tiefer, was diese so verwirrte, daß ihre Füße den Halt verloren und sie zu Boden stürzte, mitten in die Überreste einer Käse-Sahne-Torte.

Ianto fand dies genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um zu verschwinden. Er hatte gar keine Lust, anwesend zu sein bei dem, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde. „Dusche?" flüsterte er Jack zu.

Dessen Augen leuchteten. „Gemeinsam?"

Ianto nickte.

Statt einer Antwort ergriff Jack Iantos Hand und zog ihn wortlos aus dem Gang, während hinter ihnen Dalek Caan jubilierte: „Höllenwesen: null. Dalek: eins."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilog

„Was wird denn jetzt mit der Sarlojne passieren?" fragte Tosh zwischen zwei Gabeln voll mit Lüneburger Hoftorte.

„Ich denke, die finden schon eine Lösung." Auch Owen war ausgesprochen begeistert von der Torte; seit er endgültig tot war, aß er mit größerer Freude als je zuvor. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Teaboy mit unserem glorreichen Interimsanführer derzeit tut, aber wenn sie nicht bald kommen, ist die Torte weg."

„Ich hoffe, sie lassen sich alle Zeit der Welt", antwortete Tosh genießerisch und griff nach dem vorletzten Stück, während sie und Owen mit dem letzten Stück abwechselnd Suzie fütterten, die noch immer auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag, dies jedoch, solange der Tortennachschub gewährleistet war, gar nicht so übel zu finden schien.

XXX

„Als ich ‚Dusche' sagte, meinte ich eigentlich so ein Ding, aus dem Wasser herauskommt", erklärte Ianto.

„War das etwa eine Beschwerde?" Jack richtete sich empört in dem Bett auf, in welchem sie beide lagen.

„Ich will mich nicht wirklich beklagen", versicherte Ianto, „aber deine Methode war einfach nicht sehr effektiv, weil sie von dem bloßen Reinigungseffekt irgendwie… ablenkte."

„Tatsächlich?" Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Es sind kaum mehr vier Stunden, bis ich wieder fort muß. Das ist so wenig Zeit für all das, was ich noch sagen oder tun wollte."

Ianto lächelte. „Ich bin überzeugt, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich halte es bei dem Leben, das du führst, für sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß du nicht gelegentlich zu Tode kommst."

„Und dann wirst du da sein?"

„Immer. Ich werde jedes Mal auf dich warten."

„Es ist so unfair, daß ich dann nicht lang genug bleiben werde für all die phantastischen Dinge, die mir so einfallen, wenn ich an dich denke."

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann nicht so wahnsinnig viel Zeit allein mit Reden verbringen", sagte Ianto und zog Jack wieder über sich.

XXX

Der Doctor war sich mehr als bewußt, daß es noch genau 54 Minuten und 47 Sekunden waren, bis er Jack aufwecken würde, als jemand energisch an die Tür der Tardis klopfte. Ganz offensichtlich konnte das also nicht Jack sein. Sehr vorsichtig öffnete der Doctor die Tür und starrte die Frau an, die vor ihm stand. „Ja, bitte?" fragte er verwirrt.

Die Frau hielt ihm einen Käfig hin, in dem sich ein murmeltierartiges Wesen befand. „Wären Sie so nett, diese Sarlojne zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zu bringen? Wir haben so gar keine Verwendung für mordlustige Monster. Zumindest, solange sie am Leben sind."

Der Doctor bezeichnete sich nicht zu Unrecht selbst als brillant, daher schaltete er schnell. „Die Hölle bittet mich, dieses Alien heimzubringen?" fragte er. „Finde nur ich das irritierend?"

Die Advokatin des Teufels, die aufgrund des Erfolges von Torchwood Hell weder suspendiert noch degradiert worden war, und inzwischen dank einer Dusche und eines Kleiderwechsels auch wieder präsentabel aussah, zuckte die Achseln. „Wir haben keine Verwendung für die Sarlojne, und die Alternative, sie einfach hier auf der Plas freizulassen, dürfte Ihnen nicht gefallen."

Der Doctor schien zu befürchten, daß sie ihre Ankündigung wahrmachen würde, denn er nahm ihr mit einer heftigen Bewegung den Käfig aus der Hand und stellte ihn im Inneren der Tardis ab. „Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, daß ich Jack beruhigt wecken kann?"

„Ja, das können Sie, aber Sie sollten abwarten, bis die vereinbarte Zeit um ist", erwiderte die Advokatin. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sehr begeistert wäre, ausgerechnet jetzt geweckt zu werden. Ach, ja, und wenn Sie Jack bitte das hier geben würden?" Sie drückte ihm eine schwarze Plastikkarte in die Hand, auf der in roten Buchstaben „HIP" stand.

„Was ist das?" fragte der Doctor. „Und wofür steht ‚HIP'?"

„‚Hellish Important Person'. Und es ist eine Eintrittskarte für die Hölle, ohne vorher sterben zu müssen", erklärte die Advokatin. „Ich befürchte, daß wir zukünftig die Hilfe von Captain Harkness häufiger benötigen, wenn die Tore zur Hölle noch durchlässiger werden. Und ich habe offen gestanden gar keine Lust, jedes Mal meinen Job riskieren zu müssen, weil ich mit Ihnen paktiere, damit Sie Jacks Tod überwachen."

XXX

Dalek Caan war sauer. Er war sogar stinksauer. Natürlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen, daß es keinesfalls ohne Konsequenzen würde bleiben können, die Advokatin des Teufels mit einem No-Tortie zu bewerfen.

Aber ihm, einem Mitglied des mächtigen Ordens von Skaro, einem Angehörigen der Rasse, die das Universum beherrschen sollte, nachdem er geholfen hatte, Gefahr von der Hölle abzuwenden, einfach einen Mopp in einen Tentakel zu drücken und ihn aufzufordern, die Reste der Tortenschlacht zu beseitigen, ging entschieden zu weit.

Während er weiter wischte und schrubbte, schmiedete er finstere Rachepläne…


End file.
